1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure fuel supply pump having an electromagnetically-driven intake valve. The invention more particularly relates to a pump constructed in such a way that an electromagnetically-driven intake valve is constituted by a so-called outward open type valve provided with a valve on the side of a pressurizing chamber with respect to a valve seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally this type of high-pressure fuel supply pump is constituted, as described in JP-2009-203987-A, for example, in such a way that a valve is formed by a cylindrical member and the valve is provided on the side of a pressurizing chamber (on the downstream side of the valve seat) rather than the valve seat.